


Flicker

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Anger, Between Seasons/Series, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Duty, Gen, Loyalty, M/M, Male Bonding, Male Friendship, Mentor/Protégé, Minor Violence, My First Work in This Fandom, POV Male Character, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Rage, Team Dynamics, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4833737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. They were bound by duty and loyalty, and there was no escaping that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flicker

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tf_rare_pairing prompt, " Heatwave/Chase--duty and loyalty".

Some things shouldn't be said, lest they become true. As a rescue team, the top priority is to save lives and keep the peace, above all else. It was their job, their responsibility if anything went terribly wrong, or when there was another foe to defeat. Chase knew that too well, and Heatwave kept that in mind.

Chase always knew that Heatwave, at times, wanted to fight, to be on the front lines and take down any Decepticon that stood in his way. Heatwave had what it took to be their leader, but his anger would get the best of him. His anger and his pride, when a mission proved to be too much, or pushed his limits, and make him forget why they’re on Griffin Rock in the first place. Heatwave would channel that anger into when he got the chance to knock any machinery down, or even a MorBot, throw it down, and break it into pieces, if he had to, but it would soon not be enough for him.

It would be Chase who needed to remind Heatwave that there is room for humility, that it is their mission to keep their new home safe, and he was their leader. He would never let anything happen to him, or any other member of the rescue team, not if his spark depended on it. They were bound by duty and loyalty, and there was no escaping that. They were a team, with the obligation and instinct to save lives, so that it wouldn’t become a burden for Heatwave to shoulder.

Chase would shoulder the duty of a rescuer with him, with everyone. Later, if rage became too much, Heatwave would grasp his anger like a sword and he would be dangerous, then; and Chase would stand back, until it was time to act, so that sense of duty would never flicker again.


End file.
